


Morning Coffee

by 1MissMolly



Series: Pictures of Alec, James and Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nova Prospeckt AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the lives of our favorite spies and their young lover. A slice of life story short and sweet. Based on the Nova Prospeckt AU of Kryptaria and BootsnBlossoms. Alec comes home from a mission to coffee with James and a very sleepy Q. Don't try to engage Q until he's had at least four cups of coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I love the stories of Kryptaria and BootsnBlossoms. I asked them a while back if I could write some one shots based on their story Nova Prospeckt but only now have the courage to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Morning Coffee

 

Alec Trevelyan entered his house after ten in the morning. It had been a short mission and he wasn't expected home for another two weeks, so he makes a point of being noisy. He dropped his duffle on the floor and kicked his shoes off so they would bounce against the wall. Then he hollered "Don't shoot, it's me."

Alec shared the house with his best friend and fellow MI6 agent, 007, James Bond. Neither Alec nor James enjoyed surprises at home, so both made it a point to announce their arrival. Both men were more than capable of entering a dwelling silently, but coming home to a trained assassin with a loaded gun pointed at you was not the homecoming they enjoyed. 

"Back here," came a shout from the kitchen. Alec pulled off his wind cheater and dropped it on top of the duffle and wondered down the hall to the kitchen. James Bond was busy with the coffee maker as Alec walked into the sun lit room. The tall windows faced south to a walled garden and the mid morning light flooded the room and warmed the air.  

James was barefoot and dressed only in the trousers of his warm-up suit. The slacks were lose and hung low over his hips. He was bare chest and the pale scars of too many close calls contrasted against his tan skin. 

"Late morning?" Alec asked as he watched James fill the coffee pot with water from the tap.

"Yes." James smiled. “Late night.”

"Where's Q?"

"Over, asleep on the couch."  Alec looked over at the small sitting area just off the kitchen. Q, his shared boy friend with James, was curled in a ball on the dark brown couch. His long thin pale arms were wrapped around his knees which were pulled to the young man's chest. 

Alec walked over and looked down at the sleeping computer genius. Q was only dressed in his boxers and a dark blue t shirt. He looked so pale and fragile. Alec sat opposite of him on the coffee table and started to comb his fingers through Q's unruly dark hair. Slowly one eye opened and Alec saw the beautiful dusty jade green of Q's iris. The second eye opened and Q let go of his legs and pulled himself up into the sitting position. 

"Alec" Q said hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning sunshine" Alec grinned back at Q. Suddenly, Q leaned forward and crawled in Alec's lap. He wrapped his legs around the taller man and encased Alec's neck with his arms. Alec quickly folded his arms around Q's waist as Q buried his face into Alec's shoulder. It looked more like an exuberant child giving his favorite uncle a hug than an assassin receiving an embrace from his male lover. Alec laughed softly. 

Alec slipped his hands lower and gripped Q's arse as he easily stood. He enjoyed carrying Q this way. Q hated it. The fact that Q didn't even acknowledged the affection was proof that he had fallen back asleep. Both Alec and James enjoyed picking Q up and carrying him or tossing him onto a convenient surface for shagging only to be reprimanded.

"Damn Q, you lost weight." Alec said as he carried the sleeping man to the kitchen and gently sat him on the counter. 

"Sapphire told me he forgot to eat while we were away," James said.

"Forgot to eat? He's down about a stone." Alec accused.

"Yeah, she kept bring tea and sandwiches but the ferrets got the food and he got the caffeine."

"How long?"

"Not too sure, maybe a week." James turned and pulled three mugs down from the cabinet. "What happened in Dadra? Aren't you supposed to be there for another two weeks?"

"Lead's dead." Alec said flatly as he gently ran his fingers through Q's hair. His left hand slid down Q's torso. He could feel each rib and the intercostal space defined. Alec winced. 

"Lead's dead? You didn't, did you?" James asked retrieving the milk from the refrigerator.

"No, would you believe a heart attack."

"Heart attack, no."

"Yeap, there he is sitting in an open air cafe waiting for his terrorist handler to show up, when he starts coughing and sweating. Heart attack. I got his lap top and mobile in the confusion but unless he was a complete idiot and left 'terrorist' as a contact, it's more than likely a waste of time. Five months of satellite surveillance and email interceptions and the punter laying dead in a dirty street cafe."

James laughed, "And let me guess, you didn't even get to blow anything up?"

"Blow something up? Damn it, I didn't even get to shoot anyone." Alec smiled back. "How long have you been back?"

"Got in yesterday afternoon." He walked over with a cup of coffee for Q who was lightly sleeping on Alec's shoulder. "As soon as M released me I went looking for Q. Found him at Nova Prospekt. He had been coding for 36 hours straight. Something for Grumman."James gently touched Q's shoulder and woke the young man up. "Coffee?" He handed the cup heavily laced with sugar to Q. "Could barely get him to eat anything. Had to tie him to the bed to get him to stay lying down." James winked at Alec and a feral smile crossed his lips. 

Alec tensed at the mental image of Q tied down to his bed. Q's pale thin limbs stretched out and taught across the dark sheets. A thin layer of sweat breaking out across the beautiful unblemished skin. All for Alec's pleasure. 

Alec licked his lips and looked back at Q.  Q held the mug with both hands like a child, as he tipped his head and shoulders back and poured the liquid into himself. Alec helped support Q's body with his hand splayed out between Q's shoulder blades. Alec watched as Q's Adams apple bobbed and he fought the urge to dive in and bite at it. Q poured the coffee faster than he could swallow, a small trickle escaped the corner of his mouth. Alec leaned forward and licked at it to capture the coffee. It was warm and milky and overly sweet. He kept licking savoring every taste of coffee and Q. 

Q pulled the cup away and lowed his head to look into Alec's eyes. Q's eyes were half lidded and slightly unfocused. He had a sloppy smile across his face and coffee clung to his upper lip. 

"Alec when did you get here?" he asked sleepily as his pink tongue darted out and licked some of the coffee from his lips. 

James walked over and handed Alec a cup to black coffee without sugar. Alec took the cup but placed it on the counter, quickly returned his hands to Q's body. Q looked over and saw James. His smile this time showed his white teeth against the contrast of his dark ruby lips. He pushed the mug towards James. "More."

James smiled at him and took the cup away. Q turned back to Alec and knitted his brow. "Alec you're here." Q's tongue slipped out again and licked his lips again. Alec was done for. His right hand combed through Q's hair and gripped. At the same time his own tongue chased Q's back into the young man's mouth. Alec hungrily licked and kissed at him. He lapped over Q's tongue and teeth and stroked the roof of his mouth. Q moaned into the kiss and relaxed into Alec's embrace.

Alec only stopped when he heard James clear his throat next to him. Alec slowly pulled Q's hair back pulling the young man's face away from his. The two turned to face James and James smiled back at them. He held up Q's mug and Q reached for it. Instead of giving it to him, James leaned in and gently kissed him. The kiss was soft and reassuring, not possessive or demanding. As it ended naturally, and Q started to lean back, James captured Q's lower lip in his teeth and gently tugged. Q moaned again and shivered. 

James stood back and let his eyes travel down Q's body and back up again, "Beautiful" James whispered as he handed the cup to Q. He turned away and went to open the refrigerator. "Well, I'm glad you're home." he said. 

Alec smiled, "Okay, what do you want?"

James laughed. Alec turned back to Q and watched as the young man drank his second cup of coffee. He drank it slower this time. Alec let his fingers slip down out of Q's hair and down to his neck. Stroking the muscles of his neck as he swallowed. Alec's fingertips traveled lower and gently pulled the collar of the t-shirt back to reveal a dark bruise from a love bite over his collar bone. Alec bent over and kissed the mark softly. He added a line of lingering kissed down Q's collar bone to the point of the shoulder. There Alec bit down on Q's flesh leaving his own mark on the young man's pale skin. 

Q shivered and moaned. Alec looked into Q's eyes and smiled. "Good morning sunshine." Alec said again.

"Good morning Alec." Q returned his smile. 

"There's no food in the house." James said as he walked over to the two of them. "Let me shower and we'll all go out for breakfast."

"Lunch." Alec corrected him. 

"And then Q and I will go over to Nova Prospekt and finish up the automation system for the house. We can be back by seven. You can some take way waiting for us when we get back. Then you can spend the evening cuddling up with Q while I drill holes for cable outlets."

"What? Why can't I help?" Q whined.

James feral smile crossed his face. "Because the sight of you, bare chest and stretching, flexing above me on a ladder is too distracting if I'm going to be using power tools." Q blushed.

Alec smiled and laughed to himself. 

"You and Chell can thread the cables tomorrow." James added. "Now let me get you in the shower so Alec and I can feed you up." Q smiled back at James.

Alec moved out from in front of Q and James quickly filled the space. James wrapped his arms around Q and gently pulled him into a kiss. Pulling him off the counter, James allowed Q to slide down the front of his body till bare feet hit the floor. James kept his arms possessively around Q's waist as he broke the kiss. Q slipped his right arm over James shoulder.

Alec watched as his best friend and his lover walked slowly from the room. Somehow this crazy arrangement between the three of them was working. Not only was it working but Alec had never felt so relaxed in his own skin before. He didn't need Q in his bed every night to be content and at peace but just knowing Q was there in his life and James' life. Q knowing them and what they were. This sexy brilliant fae creature was enough to bring Alec and James back to humanity after they returned from whatever hell they were sent into. He brought their lives back into focus. It was insane, it was maladjusted, but it was perfect for Alec. 

Alec watched the two most important people in his life walk down the hall. He noticed Q was walking a little sore. Alec mind quickly moved to images of why Q would be sore. Alec's skin tingled at the images. Maybe he’d take a shower too. A long cold shower.


End file.
